Ipoecia
The Eastern Lands, Ipoecia, Is located in the East of the World, It is a Beautiful Continent of Many Different Races and People, Mystical Beings are rather low here, However it's Inhabitants have made progress in Many Sciences, The Eastern Lands consist of Two Continents, Previously connected by a Gigantic Bridge which has since collapsed, The Upper Continent is the Home to the Elven Population, The Former Dark Elves, Whom have since reclaimed their Lost Honor, The Aravyre Elves, Living in the High Lands of Enrore, Named for it's Beautiful and Lush Forests of Orange and Red, The Upper continent is also home to the Kingdom of Vrozar and the Vrozarian Humans, And the Witches of Vrozar, It was also the Home of a Long Forgotten Kingdom, Which is now inhabited by the Undead, While the Lower continent is the Home of the Louthagian Kingdom, With it's Capital, Lion's Landing and the Louthagian Humans, Along with the Independent Kingdom of Erival, The Dark forests of Theniel and the Troll Population of Khevira Jungles, Down in the Lower Continent there are found Two Smaller Races, The Scientific Halfens and the Dwarves of Bhamtodihr Clan, The Dwarves of Kolria Clan. Rise of Nazi Germany (1920 - 1945) Adolf Hitler's rise to power began in Germany in September 1919 when Hitler joined the political party then known as the Deutsche Arbeiterpartei – DAP (German Workers' Party). The name was changed in 1920 to the Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei – NSDAP (National Socialist German Workers' Party, commonly known as the Nazi Party). It was anti-Marxist and opposed to the democratic post-war government of the Weimar Republic and the Treaty of Versailles, advocating extreme nationalism and Pan-Germanism as well as virulent anti-Semitism. Hitler's "rise" can be considered to have ended in March 1933, after the Reichstag adopted the Enabling Act of 1933 in that month. President Paul von Hindenburg had already appointed Hitler as Chancellor on 30 January 1933 after a series of parliamentary elections and associated backroom intrigues. The Enabling Act—when used ruthlessly and with authority—virtually assured that Hitler could thereafter constitutionally exercise dictatorial power without legal objection Homoerotic Ipoecia The Lower Lands of Ipoecia, The SuperBlast #2000, Are Inhabited by a Myriad of Races, Ranging from Trolls, Humans, Ironing Boards, Dwarves to Queers and Even Strange Liquors, It's the Location of The Weimar Republic's Current Capital, Lion's Landing, The Key Locations of Lower Saxony: * Dark-Red Forests of Tatin, Telora is where Lion's Landing is located, Right next to the Sea which connects it to various other Locations, Athelian is a Beautiful Forests containing Many Hamlets and Towns, It is also home to a Small Elven Settlement near the Mountains, Along with containing an Arath Church Abbey. * Erival and Crimsonrock Mountains, Crimsonrock mountains is the location of the Weak and Small Kingdom of Erival, Although it is no longer a Kingdom, As it was destroyed in the Orcish Wars, It is now the Location of a Single Settlement, Lakeshire, Ruled by a Mayor, However it still remains independent, Crimsonrock Mountains is a Not-so-Lush Place-to-be, It's Red and Dry, Although the Small "Oasis" at Lakeshire does provide for a good location for Farming. * Theniel, The Dark Forests of Germany were once a part of The Holy Roman Empire, The Forests themselves were beautiful and Lush, Filled with Colors of Green and Red, It almost looked like a Less-Elven Enrore, However after it was struck with the curse of Morgana, The Land turned Dark and Gloomy. * Burger, Alzheimer's and Ironcocks, The Snowy StoneSteel mountains are the Home to the Capital of Burgundia and the Capital of the Halfens, Technos, It's Landscape makes Farming and such hard, However the Germans have found a way to artificially grow Crops and Make Food Items from Nothing, Without the Use of Magic. Category:Continents